I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to commercial and institutional kitchen exhaust systems, and more particularly, to an exhaust rate control method and apparatus for such exhaust systems.
II. Discussion of Prior Art
Commercial and institutional kitchens are equipped to prepare food for large numbers of people and may form part of or adjoin larger facilities such as restaurants, hospitals and the like. Such kitchens are typically equipped with one or more commercial duty cooking units capable of cooking large amounts of food. On such a scale, the cooking process may generate substantial amounts of cooking heat and airborne cooking by-products such as water vapor, grease particulates, smoke and aerosols, all of which must be exhausted from the kitchen so as not to foul the environment of the facility. To this end, large exhaust hoods are usually provided over the cooking units, with duct work connecting the hood to a motor driven exhaust fan located outside the facility such as on the roof or on the outside of an external wall. As the fan is rotated by the motor, air within the kitchen environment is drawn into the hood and exhausted to the outside atmosphere. In this way, cooking heat and cooking by-products generated by the cooking units follow an air flow path defined between the cooking units and outside through the hood to be exhausted from the kitchen before they escape into the main kitchen environment and perhaps into the rest of the facility.
In many conventional installations, the motor driving the exhaust fan rotates at a fixed speed. The exhaust fan thus rotates at a fixed speed as well and, therefore, tends to draw air through the hood at a constant or fixed volume rate without regard to the amount of heat or cooking by-product actually being generated. As a result, there are often times throughout a working shift where the system may be under or over-exhausting. Under-exhausting allows heat and/or cooking by-products to build up in the kitchen or other parts of the facility, which can create discomfort and also overload the building heating and ventilation or air conditioning systems (“HVAC”). Similarly, over-exhausting wastes air that has been conditioned by the building HVAC, thus requiring further burden on the HVAC systems to make up the loss.
To reduce the likelihood of over or under-exhausting, systems have been developed which vary the motor speed between a minimum and a maximum speed in fixed relationship to the exhaust air temperature, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,685 and 6,170,480, both assigned to the assignee hereof and both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. While those systems offer substantial improvements to commercial kitchen exhaust systems, further improvements are desired.